<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】镜子 Mirror by KittyGiovanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085652">【最王】镜子 Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna'>KittyGiovanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一面镜子，两个世界，四个人。</p><p> </p><p>※含有阴最/黑幕最，凡吉/原吉<br/>※最王/阴凡/最凡/阴王</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】镜子 Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是最王的七夕节贺文！写了整整四天，好歹还是在零点前写完了</p><p>我可以单身，我的cp必须速度八十迈</p><p>弹丸论破1里，希望峰学院二楼图书馆旁边的卫生间有个密室；弹丸论破v3里，才囚学院一楼的女卫生间里有个密道，很早就想过让这两个地方梦幻联动了</p><p>跟大纲有一些出入，大纲没写到的部分会改改变成最原的生贺，所以衔接或许会有一点小问题...总之如果观看体验很差的话，非常抱歉&gt; &lt;！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>零.</p><p>…</p><p>……</p><p>…为什么…？</p><p>额头一次又一次重重地磕在冰冷的白瓷上，伤口渗出的血丝蜿蜒着流下，和眼泪、冷汗、以及洗手池里的水混在一起。头发被粗暴地抓住，然后狠狠地按了下去。身边的人一边狂妄地笑着，一边打开了水龙头，冰凉的水流冲下来，逐渐没过耳际，又哗哗地溢出洗手池。</p><p>无法呼吸。</p><p>会死的。</p><p>神志不清之下，甚至有一种“干脆全都喝光就不会窒息”的冲动。像快要溺死的小猫，已经分不清空气和水的区别，只要张着嘴就拼命地大口地呼吸着，被提起头发的时候会发出几声无力的悲鸣。</p><p>…救救我…</p><p>一边迷迷糊糊地求救着，一边祈祷着。虐待还在永无止境地持续，脸颊砸到水面上时溅起无数纷飞的水花，打湿了面前的卫生间的镜子。</p><p>救救我…救救我…</p><p>…………</p><p> </p><p>一.</p><p>“最原酱！”</p><p>王马小吉神神秘秘地拉着最原终一，来到了希望峰学院教学楼二楼。最原本以为他要领自己去图书室，没想到王马临门一拐，进了隔壁的男洗手间。</p><p>“呃？领我来这里…”</p><p>最原不解其意，他看着王马打开最里面的杂物间的门，将里面堆着的一些水桶拖把等物搬出来。等到清理出了一条可以自由走动的路后，王马这才拍掉手上的灰尘，像即将开始表演的魔术师一样，骄傲又自信地转过身来：</p><p>“如果连最原酱都不知道这个秘密的话，我一定就是第一个发现这里的人啦。”</p><p>接着，王马在最原惊愕的目光中，叩了叩杂物间的墙壁，随后稍一用力就推开了那扇暗门。一股潮湿阴冷的气息扑面而来，显然很久都没有人来过。</p><p>王马张开双臂：“当当——一个甜蜜基地！”</p><p>最原下意识地扇了扇面前的浊气，怀疑地跟着王马走到了那个密室里。</p><p>这里原本的空间应当是很大的，不过如今有一多半的空间都堆满了杂物。暗门入口面前有一排书架，上面满满当当地塞着书本。最原走上前，从书架上随手拿下一本翻了翻，纸张卷起时有一股淡淡的墨水味。</p><p>密室很暗，最原环视了一圈，除了在那堆杂物里好像有一个破旧的台灯外，这里没有任何能发光的东西。虽说也可以借着卫生间的光线看书，但这样一来暗门的意义就不存在了。</p><p>希望峰怎么会特地留出这个房间…是开错出入口了吗？莫非原本打算是和图书室的杂物间连在一起…</p><p>“最原酱！喂！最原酱！”</p><p>王马生气地拽着最原的手左右摇摆，逼得他不得不暂时中断思考：“怎么了？”</p><p>“…真是过分，脑子里第一时间竟然全是调查。”王马怏怏地叹了一下，不过很快又笑了起来：“如果哪天我突然死掉了，不知道最原酱会先嚎啕大哭还是先调查我的尸体呢？”</p><p>…</p><p>会说这种不着边际的话，王马绝对是在生气…</p><p>最原轻叹一声，合上手里的书本，抬手揉了揉对方的头发：“能发现这个地方很不容易，王马真的非常厉害。”</p><p>这招夸奖非常有效，王马的眸子亮了起来：“真的吗？那最原酱要不要给我一个亲吻做奖励？或者是…”</p><p>王马推了一下暗门，使它顺着惯性缓慢关上。在越来越黯淡的环境中，王马的手指顺着最原衣服上竖条的纹路，从大腿一路上划到胸口，在那里熟悉地动了几下，随后解开了最原的一个衣扣：“…在这么狭小的空间里，最原酱打不打算…”</p><p>房门完全关上，最原眼前一片漆黑。对方柔软的指腹触摸到了他的脖子，灵活地解开了最上面的扣子，冰凉的指尖在他的喉结上轻点两下，又极其露骨地挑逗着向下画着曲线游走，最后若即若离地停留在小腹附近。</p><p>“…嗯…？”</p><p>拉长的慵懒声线贴到了最原的锁骨上，王马在黑暗中抬起头，凭感觉朝最原的侧脸上轻轻吹气。下面的动作也变得更加大胆，手掌在大腿根部眷恋地摸蹭着那片布料，却刻意地完美避开了最关键的地方。</p><p>“…不行！”</p><p>最原义正言辞地拒绝了王马，虽然在开口之前也稍微犹豫了一下，但很快还是狠心地推开了对方。王马捣乱的那只手被抓住，最原后退的动作让他鼻子一酸，毫无征兆地大哭出声：“呜呜呜呜——我就知道最原酱当初跟我告白时的山盟海誓都是假的——”</p><p>“什…我当时有说过山盟海誓吗？？”</p><p>“欸，我也记不清了，毕竟都一年了。”王马果断地停止了假哭，瞬间切换到了认真回忆的状态：“这么说的话就原谅…不对！既然都做过很多次这样那样的事了，最原酱突然拒绝我难道是因为性冷淡？”</p><p>“…”最原久违地心绞痛发作：“可是没带润滑，也没有安全…措施，更何况这里还是教学楼。”</p><p>王马不满地撇撇嘴。两人虽然已经经历过了恋爱ABC所有的阶段，但还从未在寝室外的地方大胆发生关系。虽然有时候王马会故意在没人的中庭或者图书室挑逗最原，但后者总会以各种各样的借口推辞，要么没带润滑要么没带安全套等。然而，当第一次面对一边问着“如果有合适道具的话最原酱就会做吗”一边从口袋里凭空掏出润滑剂等物的王马时，最原的脸极其窘迫地变得通红，他在王马笑吟吟的注视下支支吾吾了很久，接着竟然像刚收到情书的小姑娘一样逃走了。</p><p>逃！走！了！</p><p>嗯…哪怕预料到了差不多是这个样子，但没想到最原酱竟然会露出那么可爱的表情…</p><p>所以总体来说，结局依然不尽人意，于是王马继续进行着随机调戏，而最原的反应也让他屡试不爽。虽然最原在几次之后就意识到，这个小祖宗就是想看他害羞得不知所措的样子，但每次都还是无法管理好自己的表情，以至于让王马愉快得逞。</p><p>“欸——？但我们是不是好久没做过了…”王马可怜兮兮地抽泣起来：“最原酱就算在谁都不会发现的情况下，都不打算把我做得乱七八糟…真的让我很担心…”</p><p>这些面红耳赤的话语真的有戳到最原的敏感点，他强行让自己的心跳镇定下来，不去理王马。在一片黑暗的环境里，王马寂寞地自导自演了片刻后，也觉得没什么意思，于是悻悻地停止了抽噎。短暂的沉默后，最原的声音有点底气不足地响起：</p><p>“…咳，王马…”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我能继续调查了吗？”</p><p>“……”王马忍不住气愤地跺了跺脚：“最原酱真是个一点情调都没有的家伙！！分手吧？”</p><p>“呃！？”</p><p>“骗你的。”王马走到那盏破旧台灯前，蹲下来摸索了片刻后接上了电源。一小簇柔和的橘黄色光芒从灯罩下亮起，将密室里的物件镀上一层金色。他起身回头，看到最原还在原地愣着，不由得发出一串笑声：“最原酱手足无措的样子真的好好笑…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>最原没有正面回答，他深吸了一口气，极力克制住自己的情绪，但王马还是察觉到了最原身边气场的变化。</p><p>好像有点不妙…</p><p>王马不自觉地后退两步，抵到了身后的墙上。他向后退却的动作似乎是一个信号，就在同一时间最原也朝他走了过来。</p><p>金色的眸子深处涌动着怒火，最原抬起手，重重地拍在王马头边，将他困在胳膊与杂物堆的狭小空间里。王马扫了一眼壁咚他的手臂，尴尬地清了清嗓子：</p><p>“啊…先确认一下，最原酱知道刚刚说分手是开玩笑的吧？”</p><p>“所以，这个玩笑是不是太过分了？”</p><p>王马眨了眨眼，紫色的眸子如同一口深不见底的井，笼罩在台灯微弱的光晕里，此时突然剧烈地涌出许多晶莹的眼泪。</p><p>“呜呜呜呜…我知道错了…最原酱放过我这一次好不好…”</p><p>最原冷漠地盯着他翘起的紫色发尾，那里正因为主人逼真的哭泣动作在空气中颤动着。</p><p>…</p><p>假哭无效之后，王马自知不妙，乖乖低下头，表象上终于有了认错的模样，却还是不服输地暗自嘀咕：“本来就是最原酱太没有情趣…”</p><p>早就深知讲再多道理也没用，倒不如说如果认真跟王马讲道理的话，反而会被他七拐八拐绕进去。最原不气反笑，索性顺着王马的话往下想了想，随后点了点头：“我知道了。”</p><p>王马一愣，还没明白对方到底知道了些什么时，自己的下巴已经被抬起。最原扶在墙上的手臂横屈，整个前臂贴到冰凉的墙面上。在两人缩短的距离里，王马分明看到那近在咫尺的金眸中盛着一丝笑意。</p><p>！</p><p>没料到最原会突然开窍，王马的心脏一个急刹车，在僵住后又急速乱跳起来。最原只见到他暗紫色的瞳仁剧烈缩紧，垂直地在自己的眼眸和唇间走了几个来回，这一系列略显慌乱的动作看得最原微微一笑。</p><p>就在距离接吻的时刻只差几毫秒时，最原及时收住动作，然后改变路线，蜻蜓点水般亲了一下王马的唇角：“这算情趣吗？”</p><p>“…！！”</p><p>王马很快发现自己被对方耍了，脸颊和耳尖后知后觉地扩散开大片红色，最原甚至能感到对方脸上散发出的热气。</p><p>“…这算什么…！！”</p><p>带着点气急败坏的语气，王马揪住最原的领口，主动亲吻上去。最原很快给予回应，两人熟练地迎合着对方的节奏，舌尖从闭合的牙关中迫不及待地蹿出，甜美地纠缠在一起。最原捏住王马下颌的手指不自觉地收紧，对方也因此将他的领口下拉得更厉害。呼吸变得淫靡又炽热，周边的一小片空气逐渐升温，滚烫的暧昧气息悄然沸腾。占据稍高地形位置的最原很快成为了接吻的主导者，王马不情愿地任由他堵住自己的嘴，接着在硬腭狭小的空间里进行更加热烈又漫长的缠绵。无处可去的银色丝线从王马唇角滑落，被最原心领神会地用指腹揩去。</p><p>片刻后，两人才依依不舍地分开。王马意犹未尽，追着在最原的脸上落下几个细碎的亲吻，而后踮起脚，在他耳边小声吹气：“真不知道该不该说最原酱有没有情趣…”</p><p>最原一时凝噎，耳边酥酥麻麻的气体撩拨着他的理智之弦。</p><p>“哼，虽然表面上一直在拒绝，其实最原酱也很乐在其中吧？”</p><p>翘起的发丝在最原的鼻尖上磨蹭，他不由自主地抬手搂住王马的腰，对方顺势贴到他怀里，抬起头时的眸子无比明亮：“不是说谎，我带了润滑和安全套。”</p><p>“...”</p><p>王马眸子里的星星在温暖的橘色光线里跳动，最原呼吸一滞，浓郁的绯红色从脸颊蔓延到耳尖，情欲在纯爱面前瞬间败下阵来。</p><p>最原迅速移开视线：“不行！”</p><p>“哈？！”</p><p>“…抱歉！但我还想调查一下这里，等一下午休时间就结束了，说不定会有人来。”</p><p>“…？？”</p><p>漏洞百出的借口还没来得及被吐槽，最原就已经放开了气鼓鼓的王马，飞快地蹿到那扇暗门前，打开暗门后冲到洗手池前洗了把脸。冰凉的水扑到脸上，总算让他恢复了几分理智。</p><p>清醒过来后，最原忧心忡忡地觉得大概王马会真的很生气…</p><p>果然，王马抱臂站在杂物间的入口，朝他跺了跺脚：“难道是这个密室被下了诅咒，会夺走最原酱对我的爱吗？！果然之前就不该告诉最原酱有这个地方！！”</p><p>“小声点…”最原不得不优先劝对方降低音量：“王马你应该也没有调查过这里对吧…要不要一起来搜查？”</p><p>王马定定地看了最原几秒，目光里“真是个无聊的点子”写的明明白白。不过他最后还是一脚踢开了杂物间里的一个空桶，走回了那个阴暗的小房间：“和最原酱一起搜查，应该也挺有趣的。”</p><p> </p><p>二.</p><p>“王马君？”</p><p>王马小吉被吓了一跳，他惊恐地抬起头，见到最原终一站在教室的前门，冷漠地微笑着，好像刚刚在对他招手。</p><p>“…啊，对不起…”</p><p>王马强忍着巨大的不适，极其缓慢地从座位上站了起来。他走向教室的前门，脸色发白，脚步沉重，仿佛下一秒就会倒在地上。</p><p>最原终一倚在门边，淡淡地看着他走过来，随后像一个普通学生那样开始了聊天：“你们班上节课是不是有随堂检测？感觉怎么样？”</p><p>王马不敢回答，他小心翼翼地观察着最原的表情，发现对方好像从一开始就没打算耐心地听他说话的时候，才嗫嚅道：“…虽然都答完了，但是有些答案很没有把握…”</p><p>“你觉得我想听你说这个吗？”</p><p>王马抿紧下唇，低下头：“…对不起。”</p><p>最原凑近他的脸，在他耳边低语：“那么，告诉我，感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“…”王马张了张嘴，却没有回答，而是胆怯地向教室里投去一瞥。午休时间已经开始，绝大多数同学已经去了才囚学院的食堂就餐，但还有一些人依旧留在教室。两人的位置就在窗边，聊天的内容极有可能被窗户附近那位正在拆便当盒的女同学听到。</p><p>最原朝教室里看了一眼，似乎明白了什么。他微微俯身，在王马的耳朵上不轻不重地咬了一口，再次开口的时候，语气已经变得非常严厉：“你想让我现在打开吗？”</p><p>即便没有宾语，王马也十分清楚对方在说什么。耳廓上传来的微痛摆明了是对他的警告，如果再不按照最原终一的话去做，那么…</p><p>一节课过去了，腹部依旧散发着由内而外的寒气。王马被冻得哆嗦了一下，颤巍巍地开口：“…很痛苦…”</p><p>最原的眸子猛地亮了起来，他的嘴角掀起一丝控制不住的笑容：“详细点。”</p><p>“…”王马沉默了片刻，用极低的音量道：“…在里面的圣女果太多了…很凉…坐下去的时候还会顶到最里面的那个…然后…呃…在，在考试考到一半的时候，那个就…被打开了…”</p><p>似乎对王马过于隐晦的形容感到不满，最原开口：“跳蛋都不认识？”</p><p>教室里的那位女生奇怪地抬了下头，但最原和王马的表现过于正常，她耸耸肩，认定是自己听错后就再次鼓捣起便当盒。</p><p>最原瞟了她一眼，示意王马说快点。</p><p>“我、我知道了…呃，然后那个…跳蛋…动得很厉害…而且是断断续续的动，虽然声音不是特别大，但是我差一点就叫出来了…同桌有注意到我，他问我要不要去医务室，但我没办法发出声音…因为一开口就会情不自禁的…然后老师也看到我了，但是我还是把试卷写完…我坐在第一排…如果露出破绽的话，全班同学都能看到…而且真的很疼…”</p><p>王马说到最后，痛苦地捂住了脸，指缝里泄下大滴眼泪。这副脆弱的样子反而激起了最原终一病态的欲望，他不由分说地拉起王马的胳膊，向卫生间走去。</p><p>“等一下，终一…”</p><p>后穴里的圣女果猝不及防地被挤压，混在一起的异物在肠道里扭动着。王马惊呼一声，他无法适应最原快速的脚步，踉踉跄跄地跟在对方身后，被拉到了B1楼梯边的卫生间。但是当他看清最原终一要进入的地方后，惊慌地试图阻止：“这、这是女卫生间吧？！”</p><p>最原懒得跟他废话，将王马推进里面，然后在杂物间里随便取了个“清洁中”的牌子，放在了门外，之后锁上了卫生间的门。</p><p>人生第一次进女卫生间的王马小吉大脑一片空白，他不知所措地看着最原锁上门，等到对方转过身来时才猛地意识到自己的处境更加危险。</p><p>“自己脱。”</p><p>最原终一留给他这句话，随后就再次转身进入了女厕的杂物间。一些清洁用具被他搬出来，胡乱放在洗手间的过道里。等到他再次转身时，王马已经乖乖地将校服的长裤脱下叠好，放在了一边。上衣宽大的衣摆遮住了一小部分隐秘部位，暴露在空气中的白皙双腿显得无比细弱。王马不自觉地往下扯了扯外套，试图掩去皮肤上的凉意。</p><p>“来，扶住。”</p><p>最原拍了拍洗手池的台面，王马只得走过去，上半身乖巧地伏在洗手池上，臀部熟练地抬起。后穴里的东西顺着这个姿势微微向前滑，撑得他一阵反胃。</p><p>在后穴的入口，塞着一个肛塞。暗金色的道具是通往隐秘入口的守护者，同时也给使用之人减轻了一些收紧肠道的负担。</p><p>最原并没有立刻将肛塞取下，而是在口袋里翻了翻，拿出一个白色的绒毛球。王马能在镜子里看到对方的动作，他一下就认出了那是个兔子尾巴装饰。</p><p>“可拆卸的东西还真是方便。”</p><p>身后的人一边这么说，一边试着将那件情趣道具安到肛塞上。手指并未顾虑轻重，在插口对上时还恶趣味地加重了几分力道。肠道里的东西被猛地一压，在深处似乎传来什么东西轻微破裂的声音。王马倒吸一口凉气，双腿不禁往前挪动了几步，额头撞上了冷冰冰的水龙头。</p><p>最原满意地理了理兔子尾巴上的绒毛：“你真可爱。”</p><p>“…”</p><p>王马调整了一下呼吸，他不能让肠道里的异物滑得更深了。最原上个课间给他塞进去的时候，他清晰地记得自己身体里的跳蛋并没有连线。本以为对方在楼上的教室远程控制自己就会得偿所愿，没想到他在塞入那个浅粉色的跳蛋后，又向后穴里塞进了几个圣女果。</p><p>——中午我会检查，如果你敢故意挤碎，我就把视频发到学校论坛里。</p><p>——让大家都看看品学兼优的王马同学在私下究竟有多淫乱…</p><p>最原说完，就用暗金色的肛塞堵住了颤抖的穴口，也堵住了王马所有的委屈和反驳。</p><p>…</p><p>“怎么不说话？”最原还在玩兔子尾巴上的绒毛。</p><p>……</p><p>“啊，说起来…”</p><p>最原露出一副若有所思的模样，深以为是地点了点头：“王马君，应该是在努力不让圣女果被挤碎吧？”</p><p>王马微不可见地颤抖了一下，电流般的恐惧感在胸腔里横着划过。被最原终一调教并玩弄了一年，他此时差不多已经察觉到了对方在想什么。</p><p>“…要加油喔，王马君。”</p><p>！！！</p><p>低沉又兴奋的声音让王马的心脏因为恐惧而狂跳起来。下一秒，最原笑容灿烂地打开了跳蛋的开关。</p><p>“呜…”</p><p>破碎的呻吟声从王马的嘴角溢出，他死死地扶住洗手池，努力让自己的姿势稳定下来。跳蛋的位置过深，动起来时并不舒服，隐约有种撕裂的疼痛。好在后穴已经习惯了各种各样的物体，恰当又娴熟地分泌出肠液，和果汁以及润滑油混合在一起，被情趣玩具搅成一滩泥泞，缓冲着震动的疼痛。</p><p>身体过于听话的反应让王马在悲哀至于夹着几分庆幸。虽然最原之前也有无数次好好地插进来过，但跳蛋所在的那么深的肠壁还没有被物尽其用地进行完全开发，因此当这个震动的浅粉色异物在肆虐时，王马能感觉到小腹似乎有些不受控制，滚烫的更深处不断涌出新鲜的刺激感，宛如翻卷的波涛阵阵袭来，沿着跳蛋和肠壁的缝隙，与冰冷的圣女果碰撞相融，抵消了肠腔里的寒气，以及王马大部分的痛苦。</p><p>于是最原的控制游戏很快就没那么残酷了，王马逐渐适应起跳蛋的频率，支撑着洗手台的十指也慢慢放松下来，沉浸在了欢愉中。毛茸茸的兔子尾巴在空气中左右乱颤，时不时扫到雪白的臀部，留下一片痒丝丝的触感。</p><p>“呼呜…嗯…哈…”</p><p>呻吟声契合着颤动的节奏，逐渐变得细密起来。在并不宽敞的卫生间里萦绕着诱人的喘息，听得最原有些口干舌燥。被欺负的少年正低垂着头，双眸微阖，眼神迷离，已经沉溺在了欲望中，或者他就是欲望本身，任何一个表情或动作都能勾起最原终一的天雷地火。</p><p>最原无意识地扯了扯领带，回过神来发现王马竟然在享受时又有些愠怒。少年悦耳的难耐叫声销魂入骨，卫生间里的回音组成了深沉的情欲漩涡，硬生生地拖拽着最原的理性和感性，露骨地诱惑他陷入深渊。</p><p>——最原终一早就陷入深渊了，他拖着王马小吉，一起在深不见底的二人世界里坠落。</p><p>最原可以承认王马是他的杰作，是他一次又一次地把对方扯成碎片，再充满怜惜地拼凑好。而对方从一开始就是屈服于他的，这一点毋庸置疑，就像认清自己地位的小猫咪，虽然从不主动摇尾乞怜，但一直乖乖地黏在他腿边。</p><p>但最原不打算承认他对王马有除了肉体之外的感觉。虽然每次极限来临前，王马总会急促地喊着他的名字，然后自己便顺其自然地释放在对方体内，事后再假惺惺地安抚对方几句了事…</p><p>顺其自然？假惺惺？这么想的时候，似乎已经在动摇了。</p><p>最原终一觉得很烦躁。无名的火气盖过了情欲。他将遥控器塞回口袋，大步走到洗手台前，拧开了王马眼前的水龙头。</p><p>…诶？</p><p>王马迷迷糊糊地看着清澈的水流在眼前流下，有些细碎的水珠溅到了自己的鼻尖上，在那一小片皮肤上留下寒意。</p><p>终一…</p><p>嗓子里好像在模糊不清地叫着他的名字，最原周身的气压很低，王马敏锐地感觉到对方确实在生气，却不知道理由。</p><p>洗手池的水很快积攒起来，水面向上跳动着，离王马的脸越来越近。</p><p>“那个啊，王马君，你舒服起来的话，我是会很不爽的。”</p><p>…？</p><p>王马还没反应过来，脑袋突然被狠狠向水池里一按。</p><p>——！！</p><p>冰凉的水瞬间没过脸颊，灌进耳朵。王马猛地清醒过来，条件反射地开始挣扎，但最原压着他的手却更加用力。就在王马完全没办法换气时，最原按住他后脑勺的手又松开，他这才能抬起头，呛咳着大口呼吸。</p><p>最原的声音好像从非常遥远的地方传来，淡漠疏离，却清晰得足以听清：“继续加油。”</p><p>…？？</p><p>头部再次传来巨大的力道，整张脸被迫扣进盛满水的洗手池，大片水花溅到了校服上，晕染开深色的水渍。撑着洗手台的十指不得不再次抓紧，惨白无力地在冰冷滑腻的台面上颤抖。</p><p>…</p><p>……</p><p>…为什么…？</p><p>额头一次又一次重重地磕在冰冷的白瓷上，伤口渗出的血丝蜿蜒着流下，和眼泪、冷汗、以及洗手池里的水混在一起。头发被粗暴地抓住，然后狠狠地按了下去。身边的人一边狂妄地笑着，一边打开了水龙头，冰凉的水流冲下来，逐渐没过耳际，又哗哗地溢出洗手池。</p><p>无法呼吸。</p><p>会死的。</p><p>神志不清之下，甚至有一种“干脆全都喝光就不会窒息”的冲动。像快要溺死的小猫，已经分不清空气和水的区别，只要张着嘴就拼命地大口地呼吸着，被提起头发的时候会发出几声无力的悲鸣。</p><p>…救救我…</p><p>一边迷迷糊糊地求救着，一边祈祷着。虐待还在永无止境地持续，脸颊砸到水面上时溅起无数纷飞的水花，打湿了面前的卫生间的镜子。</p><p>救救我…救救我…</p><p>…………</p><p> </p><p>三.</p><p>“呃？”</p><p>最原终一抬起头，左右看了看。王马正靠在暗门入口的墙上，百无聊赖地翻着一本从杂物堆里捡到的学生日记。</p><p>“…王马？你刚刚说什么了吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”王马从日记里抬起头：“难道是我嘲笑这个不知道多少年前毕业的预备科的声音被最原酱听到了吗？”</p><p>“…不，没事，抱歉。”最原皱了皱眉，将注意力集中回手中的书。就在他以为刚刚听到的声音只是自己的错觉时，那阵若有若无的求救声又轻飘飘地传入了他的耳朵。</p><p>“…救救我…”</p><p>最原不得不再次回头，他以为是王马的恶作剧，但对方一直看着那本日记，头都没抬一下，而那阵轻微的求救声还在断断续续地持续着。</p><p>哪怕是幻觉，最原也本能地觉得不能忽视不管。他从王马身边走过，推开暗门，走出杂物间，然后——</p><p>他被镜子里的画面吓了一跳。</p><p>手里的书掉在地上，书脊和瓷砖地板碰撞的声音惊动了王马。</p><p>“最原酱？”</p><p> </p><p>？</p><p>一个熟悉的声音无比清晰地在耳后响起，近在咫尺。他惊了一下，停止了手里凌虐的动作，疑惑地看着扒着洗手池边，正在大口喘息的小猫咪。</p><p>“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳…”</p><p>一边咳嗽一边吐出很多水的样子，实在不像刚刚突然会说话。</p><p>他抬起头，视线偶然瞥到洗手池面前的镜子，然后——</p><p>他看到了自己。</p><p> </p><p>最原愣住了，他狠狠地甩了甩头，揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>镜子里的背景画面并不是希望峰学院的男卫生间，而是另外一个奇怪的地方。不过更让最原吓了一跳的是，镜子里竟然有两个人。</p><p>其中一个人跟他外表一模一样，除了眼睛。镜子里的最原终一戴着最原去年就不戴了的黑色棒球帽，帽檐下露出一对红色的眼瞳，视线阴森凌厉，似乎可以劈碎镜面，进而狠狠捅进最原的胸口。另一个人正扶着洗手池剧烈咳嗽，虽然他并没有抬头，不过最原一下子就认出了对方正是王马。</p><p>…咦？？王马？？？</p><p>最原扭头看了看杂物间，王马刚从那里走出来，见到镜子里的画面也立刻愣在了原地，完全没有表现出镜子里那么凄惨的模样。</p><p>“…”</p><p>镜子里的最原终一盯着镜子外的王马，红色的瞳孔盛满森然的气息。他抬起手，敲了敲镜子，最原听到对方叩击的位置传来几声沉闷的声音。</p><p>“…搞什么。”</p><p>镜子里的阴最不满地开口，声线与最原没有任何区别。他的注意力好像不在这突然发生的灵异事件上，而是揉了揉身边的凡吉的头发：“抬头。”</p><p>“...”王马走到最原身边，狐疑地盯着镜子里跟自己外表神似的那个人。还滴着水珠的发尖依旧顽强地微微上翘，苍白的脸颊虚弱地抬起，湿漉漉的紫色眸子里似乎失去了神采。额前的头发散乱地浸湿铺开，却盖不住下面的一片红色淤肿。细密的血珠从伤口处渗出，在脸上还在不断下滑的水迹里晕开，飞快滑过白皙的脸颊，从下颌滴落。</p><p>…！</p><p>最原按住了自己的胸口，镜子里的王马竟然让他狠狠地心动了一下。怜悯混合着激动，悲伤混合着狂热，复杂的情绪在身体里奔腾，加剧了他呼吸的频率。</p><p>凡吉看到镜子，也吓了一跳，但是他很快就注意到最原和阴最略有不同的外表，于是重点转移，他很快就疑惑起来。</p><p>四个人各有心事，一时间陷入沉默，气氛诡异得可怕。</p><p>“喂，镜子那边的最原酱？”</p><p>最后还是王马首先打破平静。听到这个称呼，阴最诧异地挑眉。王马用手在嘴边扩起小喇叭，笑嘻嘻地喊：“我说啊，如果能听得到的话，就稍微回答一下吧？”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“咦？难道不会说话吗？哈哈，该不会是舌头不小心被割掉了之类的…”</p><p>凡吉瑟缩了一下，他明显感觉到阴最在生气。但是无论镜子对面的王马说了些什么乱七八糟的垃圾话，阴最暂时还是没有迁怒给外表相同的自己，这让凡吉稍微松了口气。</p><p>“…”久久没有回应，王马瞥了镜子里的阴最一眼，然后转头看着身边的最原，才道：“最原酱，这该不会是你的幻想吧。”</p><p>“咦？呃，我也不知道…”</p><p>最原有些弱气的回答让凡吉非常不适应，他犹豫地看着这个金色双眸的最原终一。</p><p>“…最原酱没发现吗，那个「我」正在被做这样那样的事情哦。”</p><p>“…啊？”</p><p>顺着王马的手指看去，最原这才发现，镜子里凡吉的姿势似乎很奇怪。方才他的注意力都集中在凡吉湿润的表情上，完全没有发现这个违和的地方，而且正常人也不会第一时间就往那个位置看…</p><p>“啊——所以说最原酱果然是隐藏大色狼吧？”王马夸张地叹了口气：“刚刚明明还拼命拒绝，样子害羞得不行，结果在这种幻觉里竟然…”</p><p>“等下！别说了…”</p><p>见到和自己长着相同的脸，性格却完全相反的最原和王马，镜子里的两个人目瞪口呆。阴最直勾勾地盯着对面的紫发少年，嘴角不自然地向上扬起。他俯下身，捏住凡吉的下颌，强迫着把他的脸向自己这边转过来。</p><p>“…？”</p><p>看着凡吉不知所措的表情，阴最淡淡地笑了：“王马君，你在镜子对面好像很嚣张啊。”</p><p>“欸…但那个不是我…”</p><p>阴最忽视了凡吉的辩解，他凑近对方有些茫然的表情，伸出舌头，缓慢又轻柔地舔去了凡吉脸颊的水痕，然后吻上了他的侧脸。刚在水里浸润过的皮肤带着一丝凉意，柔嫩得像糯米糍的冰皮，让人有着极为强烈的噬咬欲望。阴最的犬齿不自觉地开始摩擦起那片光滑的皮肤，牙齿的力度并不重，在脸颊上浅浅地划下一个痕迹，顺势蹭下，在下颌处才依依不舍地咬合，留下一个齿印。</p><p>嘶！</p><p>虽然之前的一系列动作都非常和善，但阴最留下齿印的时候确实疼到了凡吉，他撑着洗手池的手也抖了一下。镜子对面的两人不知道什么时候也停止了打闹，静静地看过来。</p><p>“…”</p><p>“呃，王马？”</p><p>最原看到王马冷冷地看着镜子里，脸上的笑容已经收敛殆尽。与此同时，阴最微微转头看向镜子。红宝石般的双眸带着些侵略性的不善意味，凝视着对面世界的那个王马小吉。</p><p>“在我这边，”一边这么说着，阴最一边将凡吉的脸扳向镜面：“你也就仅此而已。”</p><p>这分明是对超高校级的总统的挑衅，但王马一言未发，只是不动声色地观察着镜子对面的两人。</p><p>下颌骨和咬肌被捏得发痛，凡吉只能默默地向镜子外的最原终一投以求救的视线。</p><p>「救救我。」</p><p>仿佛得到了精神共鸣的提示，最原诧异地看向镜子里的凡吉。两人的目光无言地碰撞贴合，然后牢牢地系在一起。</p><p>…？</p><p>凡吉呆住了，他从没想过会在「最原终一」的脸上看到这么温柔的表情。那双温暖的金眸锁定在他因为呛水而显得惨白的脸上，里面充满了爱惜和关怀的神色，如同神明或者救世主降临到信徒身边，永远都会听到他的祈祷，永远都会来拯救他。</p><p>时间悄然静止，最原慢慢地抬起手，覆盖在面前的镜子上。面对这样诱惑又楚楚可怜的王马，他被美到完全失语。当意识到自己在做什么时，手掌已经碰到了镜面，冰凉的触感将他从臆想中唤醒。</p><p>“…终一…”</p><p>听到凡吉这么称呼镜子对面的「最原终一」，阴最的表情沉了下来。他放开凡吉的下颌，不耐烦地起身：“既然王马君你对镜子对面的人那么向往，那我就帮你一下。”</p><p>“…！！”</p><p>一股恐慌的冲动情绪涌上来，最原用力地锤着镜面，急切地看着镜子里的凡吉。王马瞥了他一眼，又看了看镜子里的自己，咬住手指：“最原酱，现在是什么情况？我不记得希望峰里有什么‘超高校级的幻术师’之类的人…”</p><p>最原摇了摇头，面前发生的事情一没证据二没线索，他也没有任何头绪。只不过，最原此时觉得自己已经能够推翻“幻觉”这个定论了，看到和爱人别无二致的脸竟然会显露那样无助的神色，就算是谎言，也会让他狠狠地心痛起来。</p><p>难不成两边都是“真实”？可是事情过于玄幻，没有理论依据，最原实在说不出口。就在这时，阴最已经从口袋里重新掏出了跳蛋的遥控器，毫不留情地将开关直接推到MAX档位。</p><p>“呜啊！！”</p><p>原本好不容易已经适应了后穴里异物的节奏，结果档位被猛地调到最大，猝不及防的凡吉一下就叫了出来。整段的哭腔很快被震动的频率晃得支离破碎，腰部和臀部也无法控制地颤了起来，如果不知道事情原委还会以为是在淫荡地主动请求合欢。</p><p>镜子外就读于希望峰的两个人对那种款式的遥控器并不陌生，见到眼前这番情形也很快明白过来。阴最看着惊在原地的最原，抬起手，四只手指的指甲盖在玻璃上敲出一排清脆的声音：“好听吗？你的那位应该从来不会这么叫吧？”</p><p>虽然面对着最原，但这番饱含嘲弄和讽刺的话显然也是说给王马听的。似乎触及到了后者的底线，王马挥起一拳，砸在镜子上。</p><p>“这么变态的最原酱应该不会是单纯的幻觉吧？出去之后把入间吊起来用鞭子教训一顿好了。”</p><p>还是那副笑嘻嘻的样子，但说出的话却毫不留情。王马开始在这几面镜子上仔细摸索起来，动作很明显是在寻找机关。</p><p>“呜呜…”</p><p>但最原实在无法忽视还在继续的呻吟声。凡吉的眼神已经毫无生气，那深邃的紫色眸子却依然牢牢地盯着他，就像一口望不见底的井，虽然已经枯竭，井口上依然缭绕着嫣红的雾气。</p><p>最原靠在镜子前，凡吉伏在镜子前，两人的位置几乎在一条垂线上。透过明亮干净的镜面，凡吉失神的表情清晰可见，令他完全没办法移开目光。</p><p>阴最走到凡吉身后，象征性地玩了玩兔子尾巴柔软的绒毛：“要拔出来了。”</p><p>凡吉当然知道他在说什么，但他非常清楚自己后穴的情况——如果现在拿出来，事情将变得不可估量——于是他拼命地摇着头，断断续续地叫着不行。然而阴最还是在他含糊不清又徒劳的求饶中，将那柱暗金色的肛塞取了出来。</p><p>！！</p><p>最原从来都没有想过自己能在「王马」身上看到这样的场景。一道淡红色的“血迹”顺着白嫩的大腿根部流下，优雅地蜿蜒至脚踝，没入鞋子的滚口条。数滴鲜红的液体从穴口落下，在白瓷的地面上盛开出娇艳的花朵。</p><p>“不行…”</p><p>凡吉低下了头，膝盖颤抖地并在一起。他将臀部上抬得更高，努力不让后穴里的水果汁液流出更多，殊不知刚好方便了身后之人的视角。跳蛋还在肠壁里面疯狂地跳动着，将外面的圣女果不断地向穴口挤去。他隐约感觉到离跳蛋最近的两个已经裂开了，或者早就成了两滩烂泥，然后聚合在一起，从跳蛋和肠壁的缝隙间泄出去…不管怎样，只要里面的东西都能取出去就好…</p><p>神志不清地想着，后穴已经开始努力地排出异物。挤在一起，还算完整的的三四个圣女果被一点一点压向穴口，摩擦着经过肠壁内最为敏感的软肉，刺激得他几乎无法发力，只能顺着跳蛋弹动的频率，慢慢将那些东西向外挤。穴口被迫舒张开来，跳蛋震动的嗡鸣声格外响亮，和混做泥泞的果汁果肉搅在一起，发出阵阵淫靡的水声。</p><p>阴最站在他身后一边欣赏着，一边好整以暇地擦拭手里的兔子尾巴，偶尔抬头，向镜子外面的最原投去意味深长的视线。</p><p>就读于希望峰的最原并不清楚，在才囚的自己会变态到在里面恶趣味地塞入圣女果。他的记忆倏然回到三百多天前自己和王马的初夜，因经验不足、润滑不当而撕裂出的伤口所带出的血丝，以及当时王马咬牙发出的呜咽声似乎与眼前的香艳场景重叠在了一起。</p><p>最原终一的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，一股隐秘难言的欲火在小腹下蠢蠢欲动。见到镜子外的自己全神贯注的模样，阴最露出了非常满意的表情。</p><p>果子终于被挤出了狭小的肠道，坠到地上，在半空中和穴口恋恋不舍地告别，拉出富有弹性的黏液，在卫生间的灯光里泛着晶莹洁白的光。果肉摔到地板上，被浸润得发皱的果皮上还涂着一层润滑，很快在落地的位置下形成一圈小水渍。</p><p>“一个。”阴最伸出脚，踩烂了地板上的圣女果。就在鞋底粗暴地踏上去的一瞬间，那水果吱吱发出一声急叫，青绿色和淡黄色的汁液爆开，飞溅到凡吉赤裸的膝窝上，又无力地从线条优美的小腿滑落。</p><p>最原终一目不转睛地看着。</p><p>“两个。”</p><p>“三个。”</p><p>阴最不急不缓地数着掉在地上的圣女果，每次报完数都会一脚踩烂。惨遭蹂躏的果泥汇聚成一堆，刺眼又鲜艳的汁液从鞋底溢出，在白色的地板上散开。</p><p>异物感不再硌出锐痛，腹部水果的寒气正迅速减少，凡吉的呻吟声总算是轻了一些，但很快他就意识到还有最关键的一点。跳蛋正逐渐被推向穴口，势必会经过最敏感的软肉，但在最大功率的档位下，如果碰到那里的话…</p><p>光是想想就要倒吸一口凉气，但也不能任由它在自己的后面就一直跳下去…</p><p>凡吉只得咬紧牙关，恐惧地走向明知的结局。肠道急切地蠕动着，跳的正欢的那个东西在里面照常肆虐，很快就接近了敏感点。</p><p>“呜、啊！”</p><p>发出惊呼的时候，跳蛋已经毫不自知地磨上了那片柔软的凸起。剧烈的快感强悍地一波波袭来，刺激得身体无法停止地开始颤抖。这样一来无法发力，震动道具顺其自然地抵在了高潮点，上面涂着的润滑、肠液和水果汁黏黏糊糊地将周边的穴肉涂了个遍，酥酥麻麻的触电感不断地涌起又平铺着在小腹扩大，如沼泽一般将所有的神智和理性吞没，只剩下被调教过的身体，兀自愉悦地享受着欲仙欲死的快感。</p><p>“啊啊啊…呜…哈啊啊…”</p><p>灌顶的快乐让「王马」禁不住呻吟起来，强忍泪水的脸颊上无意识地浮现出沉溺于情欲的痴迷笑容，在寂静的卫生间里难耐地叫唤着。</p><p>最原终一意识到眼睛有点疼时，才发现自己忘记了眨眼。他艰难地移开视线，像个生锈的机器人一样，转头看向自己身边的人。王马依旧在研究镜子上有没有特殊的机关，他正踮起脚尖，摸着镜子上端与墙壁相接的位置。那双修长的腿现在笔直地立着，但它们曾经搭在最原的腰上或肩膀上，随着交合的动作不断摩擦，有时候白皙细嫩的皮肤上还会留下情欲未退的红痕。耳边依旧回荡着镜子内哀哀的喘息声，如果王马也能发出这种呻吟的话…</p><p>“…”</p><p>“最原酱？最原酱！最原酱！！”</p><p>当突然意识到对方正在叫自己时，最原吓得差点心跳骤停：“怎、怎么了？”</p><p>“快点过来搜查，跟我一起找机关！”王马刻意把“搜查”二字咬得很重，以此吸引最原的注意力。</p><p>“呃…”最原尴尬地移开视线，控制自己不去看他：“…但是现在不太适合搜查吧？”</p><p>“你负责调查那边…哈？？？”</p><p>完全没有想到对方竟然会拒绝，王马的后半句话卡在了嗓子里，只有一个拉得长长的疑问音发了出来。</p><p>“抱歉！！”最原忙不迭地跟上道歉，虽然没什么用，因为王马还是在像听到世纪玩笑一样惊愕地看着他。不过在打量了最原几秒钟后，那惊愕的表情就立刻从他脸上撤下，换成了平时常见的，像发现了新大陆般的惊喜表情：</p><p>“欸——没想到最原酱竟然有感觉了？”</p><p>王马抬头看了眼镜子，里面的那个自己还在无助地伏在洗手池上，一边因为快感不断发出寂寞的呻吟声，一边又因为羞耻轻轻喘息着。见到「自己」竟然会表现出这副模样，王马先是看了眼镜子对面悠然自得的罪魁祸首，又转过来，直勾勾地盯着有点紧张的最原终一。</p><p>“…”</p><p>最原偏头，长长的睫毛心虚地垂下，试图遮住脸颊上早已染开的珊瑚红色。</p><p>见到这个表情，王马突然觉得今天这些乱七八糟的事情和莫名其妙的情况也不算坏。他玩心大发，兴致勃勃地凑到最原身前：“最原酱…该不会是…”</p><p>嘴里问着千篇一律的开场白，手却已经熟练又不老实地朝最原身下探去，灵巧的手指刻意放缓了速度，直奔主题：“…看着我被欺负得那么惨，所以自己发情了吗？”</p><p>“…”身体非常诚实，狡辩无用。隔着布料都能感受到的炽热温度烫到了王马的指尖，他下意识地搓了一下四指，露出一副头疼的表情：“这么热的话，可没办法用手直接做呢…要不就算了吧？”</p><p>“欸？那个…”最原愣了一下张了张嘴，面对头疼表情无比自然的王马，“你是在耍小性子吧”这句话还是没说出口。于是对方得寸进尺地坏笑起来：</p><p>“怎么办？最原酱要不要用土下座求求我，如果顺便能磕头的话我会考虑把手里的润滑剂给你喔？然后你就想做什么都可以了…”</p><p>…</p><p>不得不承认，虽然不靠谱，但确实很诱人。就连镜子里的阴最也跟着吹了声口哨，打岔道：“你自己怎么不带这些东西？”</p><p>“红眼最原酱在那边嘲讽你噢，所以快点赶紧五体投地来求我，然后直接顺水推舟吧？”王马还是那番轻佻的语气，却在这么说着的时候，也有点无地自容地捂住了脸。一些不满的被压扁的声音从指缝下传出：“…我总不可能比不上镜子里那个「我」吧…”</p><p>不知道是因为说谎而临时寻找的借口，还是鲜少吐露的真心，气氛一时间变得尴尬暧昧起来。下腹的欲望燃烧得发痛，但最原还是重重地清了清嗓子：“可在这里做是不是不太好…”</p><p>“不太好？难道有隐藏摄像头？”王马会错了意，他到现在还以为镜子对面的场景是某个人的恶作剧。</p><p>最原一下就听出了对方跟他完全不在一个频道上，但现在并不能解释清楚，只好还是用最简略的话道：“…我想应该没有。”</p><p>“那我就勉强相信一回你的直觉好了。害羞起来这么可爱的最原酱真的好少见…！就像葡萄芬达大促销，如果不好好把握机会的话之后一定会狠狠后悔的！！”</p><p>突然被比喻成促销的葡萄芬达，最原不知道该不该受宠若惊。就在他胡思乱想的时候，王马的手指已经拉开了细双条纹黑色校裤的拉链，冰凉的指腹灵活地摸入布料，贴了上去，跳跃着轻轻抓握滚烫的欲望。</p><p>“！”最原飞速九十度扭头：“不是说不用手吗？”</p><p>“既然不想让我用手，你就应该后退躲开啊？”</p><p>王马的眼睛里闪烁着鲜明的光芒，整个上半身都差不多靠在了最原身上。见到对方窘迫得完全无法反驳的表情，觉得更加有趣。</p><p>“唉唉—最原酱撒谎的本事明明比我高多了嘛…”</p><p>张牙舞爪的小水母腻歪着把头垫在他的锁骨上，并在一起的手指像不听话的触手一样无规则地上下收拢着，即将到达顶端时又捻合起来，在上面画着渐渐缩小的同心圆。</p><p>“之前每次都拒绝，摆出一副羞赧童贞的神色，没想到已经这么硬了啊？”</p><p>指腹在顶端的小口处轻轻磨蹭，那里很快分泌出几滴液体。最原抬起胳膊，干脆捂住了眼睛，袖子下的脸颊大片地染上火烧般的色彩。王马看得津津有味，眼眸半弯，不自觉地舔了舔唇角。</p><p>“今天才知道，原来最原酱那么想玩坏我…”</p><p>最原听到对方的声音好像在下移，于是他有点疑惑地瞥了一眼。王马调整了一下跪姿，盈满笑意的紫眸正盯着他看，抬起的小脸面前是下腹火热的位置。</p><p>“…其实我也很欢迎哦？”</p><p>这么说完，王马伸出舌头，快速又短暂地舔了一下手里握着的性器上端。为了观察小侦探的反应，王马的上眼睑微微掀起，分明看到最原捂住眼睛的胳膊不听使唤地一抖。从上面的视角看来，这个举动和神态实在是显得无比色情。</p><p>“...”位于下面的王马很快从最原的反应中意识到了这一点，就像被对方传染了一样，耳尖烫得像染上了玫瑰色的胭脂，已经在嘴边准备好的挑逗的话突然又说不下去，动作也僵在了原地。</p><p>“...”</p><p>“…呃…王马你是在害羞吗？”</p><p>！？</p><p>被窥破的王马差点炸毛，他真想立刻反论驳倒，再痛斥一顿这个总会打出致命直球的家伙完全不会好好说话。</p><p>见到王马方才似乎有些犹豫，最原试探地开口。他本想说不勉强自己也没关系，但对方很快就清了清嗓子：“骗你的哟，还是说最原酱就是喜欢看我这种表情呢？”</p><p>“…”最原尴尬地放下手臂，他一时间分不清这是情话还是谎言。</p><p>“不说了，要尊重食物。”王马收回视线：“我开动啦。”</p><p>“等…”</p><p>最原只来得及发出一个音节，剩下的疑问和劝阻就尽数堵在了嗓子里。下腹灼热的性器被一含到底，飞速延至全身的快感生生斩断了他脑子里所有思考的弦，精力此时全部集中在了对方温热的口腔当中。</p><p>王马似乎皱了一下眉，闷着喉咙咳了咳。他是自己主动含住的，本以为心里有数，但深喉进入时还是顶到了柔软的鄂垂，生理自然出现呕吐反射，不得不停下来适应一下。喉咙和舌根尽量放松打开，平着为性器前端张开一条可以达到喉部的入口。</p><p>“…没事吧？”</p><p>头顶竟然会传来小心翼翼的问候，这让王马感到有点好笑，他开始怀疑最原的下一句话会不会是“要不要我拔出来”。</p><p>为了防止对方真的说出这么扫兴的句子，王马索性直接开始了口交。柔软的舌头在头部前后伸缩的动作中托垫着性器，故意眷恋地在柱身和前端的连接处停留抚摸，而舌尖也会微微使力，沿着上面细微的沟壑留下涎液。</p><p>这种事情之前也不是没做过。在深喉抽插了几次后，王马稍微吐出一段，用手代替口腔，在性器根部前后律动。被冰凉的手指裹住的感觉并不次于湿热的生殖腔，反倒能体会到更加灵活的服务。由于上颚里有了更多的空间，柔软的舌头也变得更加自由，它直奔冠状沟的位置，绕着最原终一的敏感区不断打转。随着舌尖的努力运动，性器的前端在舌面和舌腹间也来回画着圈，每次铃口闷在舌底时都会压出一点黏腻的液体，再被舔舐掉。</p><p>最原有点受不了这个过于色情的视角。王马的注意力都集中在嘴上，认真仔细地侍弄着口中的异物，脸颊因为舌头的大幅动作，时而在皮肤下滑过一块凸起，在发丝的遮掩下显得十分诱惑。</p><p>…</p><p>最原闷哼一声，他不自觉地抬起手，轻轻扣住王马的后脑勺。没想到这个下意识的细节似乎让对方变得有些不爽，他停住了乖顺的动作，牙齿不轻不重地咬了两下嘴里滚烫的性器。</p><p>！？</p><p>最原不明觉厉，有些忐忑地看着王马。跪在他身前的人好像翻了个白眼，无语地掀了掀眉毛，看向他的视线里充满无奈和倦怠。舌尖在口腔里沿着刚刚咬下去的地方安抚性地舔了舔，随后吸吮了一下性器便将它从嘴里抽了出来。</p><p>“我可不需要最原酱来指导我怎么做——”说到这里，王马瞟了一眼镜子：“——不过还真没想到，最原酱竟然会对那种样子的我感兴趣…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>王马的两只手握住了眼前的性器，像吹奏葫芦丝一样，灵巧地在上面游走起来。他轻松地低唱起了希望峰学院的校歌，手指跟着轻唱的速度富有节奏地开始按摩。虽然用手也非常享受…只不过最原明显感觉到，这次的动作完全避开了他的敏感区。见到王马有些幸灾乐祸的小表情，最原似乎推理出了什么，但他苦笑了一下却不敢确认。</p><p>…难道说…不会是在吃醋…</p><p>不过现在不是在意这件事的时候，下腹的欲望让最原无法冷静下来思考。虽然有点急躁，但也没办法强硬地按住对方的脑壳，逼着他快点用嘴让自己释放，这不可能是「最原终一」会做的事情…镜子对面那个暂时不算。真正的最原只能忍着等王马消气，然后再说。</p><p>所幸他并没有忍很久，王马哼了半首校歌后就腻了，他将脸凑近了一点，然后再次开始了口交的动作。但这一次明显比之前更加卖力，他不再用手配合，而是直接深喉，速度和压力都把握得非常完美，舌根尽力向下垫住，鄂垂和咽口成为了打开的通道，生动地模拟出肠腔的体感，并在律动中有意地持续提速。</p><p>——非常舒服。</p><p>最原发自内心地承认王马达到了目的：镜子啊幻觉啊各种分析什么的想法在他的脑子里全都消失了，只有身下柔软湿润的感觉强烈明快地刺激着神经。涎液在快速的抽插中无法咽下，积攒着包裹住欲望，在交合的位置不断流下银色的丝线，碰撞着落到空气中，还有王马的领口里。</p><p>极限快要来临的时候，王马抬起了眸子，紫色湖泊的水面正在不断地颤动，惊起一圈一圈的涟漪，却又深沉得如同水银一般，迅速沉没消散，完全看不出里面的真实情绪。只有加快的速度和力度让最原不自觉地放松下来。</p><p>——但是。</p><p>就在他释放前的半秒钟，王马深喉到底，接着猛地吮吸了一下，然后飞快地吐出了口中的性器。</p><p>“？！”</p><p>最原怔怔地看着射出来的液体落在对方挑起的唇角，情欲未消的脸颊，以及半弯着的眼睑上。似是示威一般，王马伸出舌头，将嘴边的少许白浊勾卷入口：</p><p>“多谢款待，最原酱。”</p><p>这么说完，王马重新低下头，用舌头清理起释放完后，烧得已经不那么厉害的欲望。</p><p>“呃…”</p><p>最原这次可以确认，王马确实是在吃醋生气。他在原地组织了一下语言，直到对方帮他整理好衣服后，才站起来擦了擦脸颊上残留的液体。最原看到，有一些射到额头上的白色浊液沿着头发流下来，滴到了睫毛上，再被灵巧的手指擦去，在指尖拉出细腻色情的丝线。</p><p>“…那个…抱歉。”</p><p>王马没理会这句没头没尾的道歉，他走到洗手池前洗手，顺便看了看镜子的另一侧。凡吉虚弱地撑在洗手池上，呼吸非常不稳定，而阴最早就已经拿出了他后穴的跳蛋，刚刚正一边观赏着精彩的口交，一边清洗着手里的小道具。见到「王马」向这边看来，阴最将跳蛋揣回口袋，毫不避让地对视回去。他的视线在镜子外的「最原」和「王马」间转了转，沉吟片刻后才嗤笑一声：“原来你们在交往？”</p><p>最原怔了一下，他思考的时候会无意间将手指抵在下颌处：“…难道你们…没有在交往吗？”</p><p>阴最还没有回答，王马已经率先开口：“那是理所应当的吧？我怎么可能会喜欢上这种性格的混账。”</p><p>“嗯？你不是还很欢迎被玩坏吗？”</p><p>听到阴最这么问，王马露出诧异的表情：“咦？原来你不知道我很会说谎？”</p><p>阴最显然没有在凡吉身上听到过这些类似于违抗的话，显得有点不适应。只有镜子外的最原无奈地笑了笑：“我想也是…”</p><p>“哇——莫非镜子对面那个我是个三好学生？一想到说什么都会有人毫不迟疑的相信，还有点小激动…”王马敲了敲镜子：“喂~！你有听到我说话吗？”</p><p>凡吉抬起头，他有点不敢看镜子外长相完全相同，性格却天差地别的自己。说实话，他非常羡慕「王马」那份令人捉摸不透的魅力，如果自己也能拥有这种个性的话，应该就不会被欺负了吧…</p><p>“既然他那么相信你，你就干脆快点命令他去死之类的啦~”</p><p>凡吉愕然，他胆怯地看了一眼身边的阴最。对方的眼神有些神经质地亮起，锐利的视线缓缓转到他的脸上，仿佛在打量飘落的尘埃。</p><p>“…真好笑。”</p><p>凡吉愣了一下。阴最这时俯身，凑近他的耳朵：“你喜欢我对吧？”</p><p>“欸？？”</p><p>凡吉惊慌地直起腰，但身高差摆在那里，显得他在阴最面前依然非常渺小。</p><p>“…怪不得每次你都会有感觉。”</p><p>鼻息喷到耳廓上，凡吉的心脏加速了跳动。他不知道怎么应对终一说出来的那些话，似乎只有保持沉默才不会被攻克防线。</p><p>镜子外的王马摆出瞭望的姿势：“真是高级的幻象，不过AI设定里我竟然是这么清纯的高中生吗…”</p><p>…王马还在以为这是幻象吗。最原欲言又止，本打算解释，想了想还是作罢。不过如果真的是AI设定什么的，那我在这个恶作剧制作者眼中的形象还真是大崩坏…</p><p>镜子里，红色双瞳的「最原终一」又凑在「王马小吉」耳边说了些什么。最原看到「王马」的身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，悲伤地闭上了双眼。</p><p>“…嗯…”</p><p>镜子里传来一声细微到几乎无法听见的呜咽。</p><p>“果然是这样啊。”施暴者故作一副恍然大悟的模样，扩大了声音，让另外三个人都能清楚听到：“因为不小心喜欢上了我这样的人，所以被做什么样的事情都无所谓，哪怕永远身为付出和被迫接受的一方，都不会有任何怨言吧？真是可悲至极，毫无结果的单相思——”</p><p>“それは违うぞ！”</p><p>说出这句话的同时，最原一拳砸在镜子上，阴最的话语和论点轰然破碎。王马听到这句“净tm扯淡”也吓了一跳，没料到身边的人竟然会突然出现这么大的反应。</p><p>“…我必须反驳你。”</p><p>最原在镜面上攥紧的拳头舒张开，掌心贴上镜子：“…「王马」，我最先听到了你的求救声，正因为如此我们才会来到这里的。这里是希望峰学院，我们已经交往了一年，我从那时候开始就已经喜欢你了，所以——你的感情并不是‘毫无结果的单相思’。「最原终一」一定非常喜欢「王马小吉」，但只是表现的方式不正确…”</p><p>凡吉的眼睛里好像有什么东西亮了起来。最原诚恳地看着他，但话音未落就被打断。</p><p>“你闭嘴！”阴最大怒：“你算什么东西？希望峰学院？完全没有听说过，编造谎言也得有个限度吧？”</p><p>“哈哈，真遗憾，最原酱如果拼了命的说起谎话，可是完全没有下限的呢。”王马笑着摆手：“但愿你刚刚做的不是什么伪证。反正总之呢，我和最原酱可是希望峰出了名的相亲相爱的模范情侣，你们就算再嫉妒也是没办法的啦~”</p><p>“呃，咦？出、出了名？？这是什么时候…”</p><p>“最原酱这都看不出来…当然是在说谎。不过最原酱要是想知道具体时间的话，那就明天怎么样？我先让DICE去东京和纽约发传单…”</p><p>最原不得不让王马打住，重新集中回面前的话题。计划被驳回的小总统有些忿忿不平，他看向镜子里茫然的「自己」，恨铁不成钢地道：“你还真是没用啊！如果都做不到和最原酱建立平等的关系，就干脆别幻想各种甜甜的交往啦…”</p><p>王马一口气说了好多杂七杂八的话，不过镜子对面的凡吉只听进去了最关键的前两句。</p><p>…</p><p>…平等的关系吗…</p><p>第一印象是个苍白沉稳的美少年，当初无论什么时候看着终一，他的眼神永远都很冷静，暗红色的双瞳里没有一丝波澜，戴着帽子也显得非常神秘，只敢远远看着。</p><p>…</p><p>如果好感一直维持在那个程度就好了…如果不会发现对方眼神里蕴藏着深不见底的病态和狂热的话，也不会就有后来的全部事情…</p><p>…</p><p>…好羡慕…正常交往的人…</p><p>…哪怕就是短暂的一小会，也想试一下，和温柔的终一交往是什么感受…</p><p>“…那边的「我」好像没有在听诶。”</p><p>…如果可以的话——</p><p>王马拍了拍镜面：“喂喂？喂喂喂？”</p><p>——能稍微交换一下就好了。</p><p> </p><p>四.</p><p>…</p><p>咦？</p><p>最原终一晃了晃头，他觉得刚刚好像突然失去了几秒钟的记忆，大脑一片空白。不过当他回过神来时，依旧站在洗手池前，面前是亮闪闪的镜子，镜子对面是那个自己和王马…</p><p>？</p><p>最原突然发现了一个极其违和的地方：“王马？？”</p><p>自家穿着拘束服，带着黑白领巾的小总统，为什么会出现在镜子的另一面？？？</p><p>最原急忙扭头，然后看到了自己身边撑着洗手池台面的「王马」。不过他只看了一眼就迅速移开了视线，因为对方赤裸的双腿依旧暴露在空气中，近距离观察时甚至会发现上面一些淡淡的吻痕和淤青，不难想象是在多么粗暴的欢爱中留下的痕迹。</p><p>“…哈？”</p><p>对面的王马很快反应过来。他打量了一下周围的环境，不出所料，站在他身边的是戴着棒球帽的阴森红瞳家伙。不过更让他惊讶的是，这里的环境明显不可能是男卫生间，而天下的卫生间一般只有两种。</p><p>“…”王马一时想不出词，阴最的变态程度有点超乎正常人的价值观。他掐了掐自己的脸，确认是清醒的，于是发现了更加严重的事情：</p><p>“不是幻觉？”</p><p>这句话明显是问向侦探的，但镜子那边的最原暂时无法解答，只得事先提醒：“要小心对面的「我」…”</p><p>“不是幻觉也好。”王马松了口气：“我早就想揍他一顿了。虽然长着跟最原酱差不多的脸，但毕竟不完全一样，所以说最原酱应该不会怪我的吧？”</p><p>话语中包含了浓浓的威胁意味，阴最警觉地后退一步，但王马已经更快地冲上前去，一拳击在对方的腹部。初次见面的两个人没有任何开场寒暄，简单直接地对打起来。</p><p>凡吉只是怔怔地看着镜子的那边，他还没从愿望成真的事实中反应过来。直到腰上突然被围了什么东西，他才惊觉地抬头，撞进了最原温柔无比的视线中。</p><p>“希望峰有空调，别着凉了。”</p><p>最原穿着里面的白衬衫，他的双手从凡吉的腰间穿过，将脱下的黑色外套盖在了凡吉的腰上。</p><p>——！！</p><p>凡吉的整张脸一下子红得像不小心洒了纯色胭脂，他一动都不敢动，僵在原地，任由最原贴过来。对方的臂弯和拇指指节无意间擦到他的腰，轻弱的呼吸喷洒在还有些潮湿的头顶，熟悉又陌生的气味将他卷在怀里，将原本就已经烧起来的脸颊刺激得更加嫣红。</p><p>“…这里没事吧？”</p><p>凡吉一直抬头盯着自己看，最原很自然地就注意到了他额头上的那道伤口。虽然血迹早已凝固，但是被撞出的淤肿依然显而易见，只要稍加推理他就能明白这是被强行在洗手池上磕出的结果。</p><p>“我先稍微给你冷敷处理一下…我有随身带绷带。”</p><p>按理来说正常人不会随身携带绷带的，只是今天王马故作神秘地拉着他说要给他一个惊喜时，最原就条件反射地从急救箱里拿出了一小卷绷带，以备不时之需，没想到真的会派上用场。</p><p>他将自己的衣服在凡吉腰间系好，但刚要准备起身时，凡吉突然扑到了他的怀里，颤抖的手指抓住他的衬衫，滚烫的脸颊贴到了他的胸口上。</p><p>“…终一…”</p><p>最原心脏漏跳一拍。凡吉好像很怕他会一走了之，死死地抱着他，像蚕茧中的蚕宝宝一样窝在这片干净温柔的气息里。胸口好像传来一点潮湿的触感，不知道是对方脸上没有擦干净的水还是掉下的眼泪。最原抬起手，摸了摸凡吉的头发，柔软蓬松的触感让他收不了手。</p><p>镜子对面的王马比他想得还要可爱多了…怎么会被那么残忍的欺负？</p><p>最原完全理解不了才囚里的「最原终一」为什么会暴殄天物，他心疼地安慰着怀里瑟瑟发抖的人，如同在安慰受伤的小动物。小动物抽泣了一会就乖乖地停下了，然后把脸往他身上使劲贴，颇有种再也不想分开的架势。</p><p>好可爱…</p><p>小动物在他胸口腻腻乎乎的蹭了一会，然后窝住不动了，好像在小声说什么话。</p><p>“…那个…就是…嗯…”</p><p>“…我想、稍微…练习一下…”</p><p>最原愣愣地等了一会后，凡吉才悄咪咪地抬起头，脸颊热得像成熟的樱桃，紫色的眸子胡乱往眼角边瞥去，完全不敢直视他的眼睛：</p><p>“…终一…我喜欢你…”</p><p>——是在练习告白——</p><p>——好可爱！！！</p><p>最原在原地死机了小半分钟才回过神来，他刚刚险些被秒杀，金眸里浮起一些无奈又温润的笑意。仓促表白完之后凡吉就重新抓着他的衬衫缩在他的怀里，游离的视线时不时稍微凑过来一点，小心翼翼地观察着最原的反应。</p><p>“…我也是。”</p><p>在接受了对方羞涩又纯真的爱意之后，最原为了鼓励他，又补充道：“要不要来练习接吻？虽然我并不是你喜欢的那个「最原」，但…”</p><p>王马大概会非常生气就是了…最原不由自主地瞥了瞥对面似乎稍微占据了上风的紫发少年。王马的武力值比阴最稍微高一点，加上积攒了好久的愤怒buff，这场用来泄愤的打斗估计很快就会结束…</p><p>就在最原走神的时候，凡吉已经主动凑了上来。嘴唇上传来柔软又微凉的触感，瞬间清空了最原脑子里所有的顾忌。</p><p>两边的世界都是“真实”，没有谁是要被否定的。</p><p>所以不需要逃避，只要全部接受，然后将所有的情感作为“真实”就好。</p><p>凡吉并没有多少接吻的经验，哪怕鼓起勇气主动献吻，对接下来的动作还是一无所知。感觉到贴上来的双唇有些不知所措，最原捧起凡吉的脸，舌尖在他的牙关上轻轻蹭动，引导着对方打开口腔，接着再去唤醒那条沉睡的灵巧小舌。</p><p>被对方缓慢地带着节奏，凡吉略显生涩的动作也放开了一些。他之前也不是没有被阴最蛮横地攫取过口腔里的空气，因此很快就习惯性地开始迎合。最原惊异于对方熟练的换气动作，略一思考便知道应该是被经常在口腔里塞奇怪的道具锻炼出的自保手段，于是越发心疼，唇舌不着痕迹地微微拉开，以使对方没那么痛苦。</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>原本缠在一起的两条舌头因为最原的后撤而被勾出了凡吉的牙关，舌面不再碰撞贴磨，只剩下舌尖缠绵相依。愧于接触冰凉的空气，凡吉主动地凑过去一点，拉回了两人暧昧的距离。喘息与心跳交杂在一起，对彼此掩藏压抑的情感尽数在这个亲吻中绽放。凡吉闭上眼睛，将对方想象成心中恋慕许久的「最原终一」，在最原温柔的引领下渐渐适应并加快了动作，急切地想留住此时接吻的每一个瞬间。最原低眸，他十分清楚怀里的「王马」也是他真实的爱人，而且带着坦诚稚嫩的可爱和纯情，新鲜又甜美，但也如同葡萄汽水里的二氧化碳气泡一样，从饮料瓶的底部上升，到了水面便会在空气中彻底消散。</p><p>但最原并未刻意加重力度，而是默默地继续让凡吉适应着正常的热吻。直到对方的动作开始变得迟钝，有点支撑不住时，最原才主动结束动作。此时凡吉已经差不多瘫在他怀里了，但明显还非常舍不得刚刚的经历，于是像撒娇的猫猫一样各种磨蹭着他的胸口。</p><p>对面的打斗声也停下来了。最原瞟了一眼镜面，看到王马正坐在阴最身上，双手掐着他的脖子，但是一双冰冷的紫瞳正透过镜子，盯向自己。见到最原终于停下了动作，肯关心自己这边的情况之后，王马只是哼了一声：“原来最原酱喜欢小鸟依人的类型？”</p><p>语气听起来像调戏，然而最原却不自觉地打了个寒噤，同时本能地将凡吉推开了自己的怀抱：“呃…但这位也是你…也就是说我其实是喜欢各种性格的你而已…”</p><p>“毫不夸张的来说，你的谎言真的充满了求生欲。”</p><p>“…”最原开始剧烈地心绞痛：“…其实从某种角度来说，我也是在帮忙…让那个世界的我们快点在一起…”</p><p>“欸欸，如果有什么生死辩论裁判场的话，最原酱一定会拼上性命，不惜一切也要疯狂作伪证的吧？真可怜。”</p><p>“所以都说了不是那样的…”</p><p>“难道说最原酱已经对我现在的性格感到厌倦了吗？呜呜呜——！！”镜子对面的人开始夸张地嚎啕大哭，听得被摁在地板上的阴最不耐烦地皱起眉：“真是烦得要死…”</p><p>“啊。这里没有你说话的份哦。你如果像个老太婆一样挑来拣去，我就把你扒光了扔到女卫生间门外。”</p><p>也不知道是被威胁到了，还是被王马精湛的变脸技术吓到了，总之阴最闭上了嘴。镜子外的最原大感不妙，不安地看着王马。</p><p>“…”对方沉默了一会，随后突然跳过了这个话题：“抛开被当面NTR的反胃感不谈，我现在还能回到最原酱身边吗？”</p><p>并没有那种剧情…都是一样的脸，怎么可能不心动…虽然这么想着，最原还是老老实实的回答：“抱歉，我不知道。这一系列现象实在很超自然。”</p><p>“哈哈，太好了，这样最原酱就干脆和那边那个「我」永远在一起好啦。”</p><p>“哈？！不行！”</p><p>见到最原的表情瞬间变得慌乱又惨白，王马总算忍不住大笑起来：“那么就说好了，等我回去之后最原酱要给我下跪三天三夜来道歉——！”</p><p>下跪道歉什么的…还是等结束之后再好好讨论吧…最原脸色发青地点了点头。</p><p>“咦？这就同意了吗？我还以为最原酱会讨价还价…”</p><p>阴最看着跨坐在自己身上的王马，眯起红色的双眸。他不动声色地将手指伸进口袋。</p><p>“…我可是非常仁慈的，用不用稍微给你一点优…”</p><p>“咔哒。”</p><p>“…惠？”</p><p>突然铐住的手腕猛地被向右扯去，前面的重心一下子无法支撑，身体也随着向右倒下。左手本能地开始寻找起支点，却在离开对方脖子的一瞬间被抬起制住，暴力地向后腰反剪。阴最支起上半身，拿着半只手铐的左手绕向王马的腰，利索地寻找到他被反剪的手腕，一把铐住。</p><p>“咔哒。”</p><p>两声冰冷的扣锁声接连响起，一系列动作只发生在瞬间，王马吃痛地坐直，扭着身体来调整非常不舒服的肩膀。他坐在阴最的小腹位置，在改变姿势的时候磨蹭了两下那片布料，虽然时间短暂却反响颇佳，阴最的呼吸明显急促了一点。</p><p>“你在搞什么…”</p><p>王马居高临下地瞪着阴最，狠狠地晃着手铐，腕骨和铁环相撞。阴最一只手肘支撑着地面，另一只手按着王马的脚踝，让他无法起身。</p><p>“因为从没有见到过，所以我只是想看看，这张脸反抗我的时候是什么样子的。”</p><p>王马瞪了一眼镜子外的凡吉，后者不自觉地缩了缩。他只得叹了口气，接着骂道：</p><p>“哪有正常的高中生会随身带着手铐？！”</p><p>“既然有随身带绷带的人，那就会有携带手铐的人。”阴最随便回了一句，然后撑起身体，棒球帽的帽檐顶到了王马的额头上。两人近距离对视，王马怔怔地盯着阴最的红色双瞳看了几秒，随后开始了激烈的反抗。</p><p>“你给我滚！”</p><p>双手在背后被拷住并不会让他立刻就束手无策，这种情趣手铐一般都有安全锁的设计，他自己就可以打开。就在王马试图摸索安全锁的时候，他已经被阴最拉了起来，拖到一边的墙边，身体重重地甩过去。</p><p>“王马！”</p><p>王马听到最原在外面不断地拍着镜子，有点心急地抬头看了眼对方。他跟最原从来不会用这种道具，因此就算心里清楚可以解开的原理，找安全锁的位置也很费劲。</p><p>“你想解开安全锁…？”</p><p>阴最一下子就看出了对方的目的，王马心一沉。</p><p>“为什么要想着逃走呢…”阴最蹲了下来，盯着他看：“把我当成你喜欢的「最原终一」不就好了吗？”</p><p>王马不回答，靠着墙壁坐起来，顽强地踹了阴最一脚，却被对方握住脚踝，无法挣开。他反抗的样子似乎正是阴最想看到的，所以对方在欣赏了片刻徒劳的挣扎后，抬手卡住了他的脖子。</p><p>“呃咕…”</p><p>舌骨被虎口死死抵住，痛得王马不得不吐出一小截舌头。他的脸被迫抬起，目光却还是冷冰冰又倔强地看着施暴的人。</p><p>“你猜对了，确实有安全锁。幸好我还有备用手铐。”</p><p>王马瞪大了眼睛，这个人就是个移动的情趣用品专卖店吧？！亏他半个多小时前还嘲讽了一顿最原终一不懂情趣，现在在镜子里简直是在打自己的脸。</p><p>两个红色皮质的铐环被分别扣到了左右手的手腕上，中间用一条暗金色的链子连接，显得莫名高贵。王马只能听到扣上的响声，自然无从得知解法，更何况脖子被卡住，呼吸不顺，头也又闷又晕，眼角不断溢出生理性的泪水。</p><p>阴最替换了手铐之后，将那副长得像警匪片里的情趣手铐取了下来。王马好不容易得到了喘息的机会，在呼吸了几口新鲜空气后对着阴最的脸猛地咬过去，却被对方躲开，只咬到了棒球帽的帽檐。</p><p>“松口。”</p><p>阴最捏住王马的咬肌，巨大的力道刺激着肌肉，强烈的酸痛感强迫他不得不张开嘴。阴最四下看了看，决定就地取材，他扯下王马脖子上的黑白领巾，团成一个球后塞入了对方的嘴里。领巾明显过大，只能勉强塞进去半块，不过倒是会很好地堵在牙齿后面，不会随便就掉落。</p><p>“要是弄掉了，我就把你的眼角膜抠出来。”</p><p>阴最的手指在王马露出来的大片锁骨上浅浅滑过，一边笑一边这么说着。他的手指冷得不正常，王马朝他翻了个白眼，挣扎的动作就此作罢。</p><p>镜子外的最原一直在想办法，但他又不敢也不能轻易敲碎镜子。就在他焦头烂额的时候，不知道是镜子的哪一边，洗手间的门外传来一阵喧闹的声音。几人同时警觉地看向自己所在空间的门，很快最原和王马就意识到这是来自希望峰的预备学科们午休结束所发出的吵闹声，马上就有很多学生会来到二楼的走廊或图书室，以及卫生间。</p><p>最原听到门外传来闲谈的声音，好像已经有人在拧动门把手，下一秒就会闯进来，然后目睹这超自然的诡异事件。</p><p>“躲！”镜子对面的阴最叫了他一声。</p><p>最原来不及多想，公主抱起凡吉：“我们走。”</p><p>“欸、走？”显然不知道具体的去向，凡吉愣愣地被最原抱了起来，两人进入了狭小的杂货间，最原踹开暗门，顺势躲了进去。时间把握得刚好，暗门合拢的前一秒，最原听见了门被打开的声音。</p><p>“你打算去祭典吗？我听说有歌舞表演，还可以看抬轿子…”</p><p>“哈哈，不了，我妹妹想去挂彩色纸条…”</p><p>这两个预备科似乎在闲聊，暗门隔音不错，最原听不太清，他唯一担心的就是那两人会不会发现镜子对面的王马和「自己」。不过看「自己」各种调教的手段和经验，最原觉得对方应付这种事情已经得心应手，并不需要他暗自操心。</p><p>阴最并没有让他失望，早在最原抱起凡吉前，他就已经拎起王马的衣襟，拉着那个手铐间连接的暗金色链子，不由分说地走进了女卫生间的杂物室，推开了去往地下通道的暗门。王马是被倒着拉走的，进入密道后，他在下行的楼梯上绊了好几下。</p><p>“唔唔唔…”</p><p>王马说不出话，只能盯着上方那扇缓慢合拢的暗门，眼前可见的光变得越来越细，渐行渐远。</p><p> </p><p>五.</p><p>…</p><p>王马应该是第一次被公主抱，两只胳膊牢牢搂住自己的脖子，在进入陌生的密室后更是扒在他身上一动不敢动。最原下意识地掂了掂怀里的重量，比他原本想象得要轻好多。</p><p>小台灯依旧开着，在密室里散发出昏暗的光。最原将王马放下来，对方的脚刚接触到地面就又紧紧地贴在了他身上。</p><p>“诶…那个…”</p><p>虽然知道「王马」一定会生气，但是面对长相别无二致，并且乖巧又可怜地依偎到他身上的王马，最原实在没办法轻易推开对方。</p><p>“…终一…我真的好喜欢你…”</p><p>王马在那个世界里一定受了很多苦…但是来到这边之后还是果断地选择了依恋与施虐者外表酷似的自己。最原不知道说什么，他觉得自己这个替身完全不足以回应这份胆怯却深沉的感情。</p><p>所以最原选择了沉默，轻轻拍着王马的后背，试图给对方一些慰藉。不过仅仅拥抱是完全不够的，两个人都清楚这一点。最原在犹豫着要不要主动开始进行下一步，但一想到「王马」会将他的举动认定为背叛感情，到嘴边的话又被咽了下去。怀里的人的现在的想法应该也跟他差不多…</p><p>“…”王马在他怀里贴了一会，才小声开口：“…那个…如果终一不介意的话…可不可以帮帮我？有点难以启齿，但是我被下了那个…”</p><p>后半句话已经听不太清，但最原还是懂了对方的意思：“下药？”</p><p>“…嗯…”</p><p>“…”最原深深地吸了口气，他算是服了镜子那边的「最原终一」了，在两个世界重合的短短几十分钟内，「最原」展现出的玩法比他跟王马交往一年的玩法种类还要多。所以面对媚药这种东西，他也一时间不知道如何是好。</p><p>“那个…如果没有经验的话，让我来就可以了…”</p><p>咦？</p><p>王马搂住他脖子的手慢慢松开，按着他的肩膀示意让他坐下。</p><p>“…就是…看刚刚的话，感觉你和「我」还不太会做…”</p><p>最原大脑空白，贴着暗门旁边的墙壁在地上坐好。他还没消化完王马的话，这是什么意思…觉得自己技术太差？？难道刚刚看起来很没有经验吗？？</p><p>王马没察觉最原被伤到了自尊，他解开了腰上系着的校服，然后跨坐到对方的小腹上。洁白又细弱的双腿轻轻跪下来，上面依稀可见擦痕和青紫旧伤，在晕黄的灯光中蒙上一层神性的光晕。两人的身体近在咫尺，干净清新的气息交织融合在一起，可以看到彼此的胸口因为心跳加剧而微微起伏的细节。王马的后穴刚贴上去时感觉并不是很明显，但那里很快就可疑地热了起来。</p><p>“咳。”最原尴尬地微微偏头：“这是…自然反应。”</p><p>“…”王马完全不适应这么纯情的最原终一，他微微抬起臀，手伸到身下，拉开了最原的裤链，然后调整了一下坐姿，将手里握着的性器对准了穴口。</p><p>“啊…？”最原愣了一下，他刚刚还在想没有润滑和安全措施要怎么办，或者用不用扩张什么的，但是王马没有给他问问题的时间，对准穴口处稍微研磨了几下后便坐了下去。</p><p>“呜呃……”</p><p>“嘶…”</p><p>呜咽和喟叹同时响起，一口气契合到后穴最深处的痛苦和快感同时笼罩了两人。王马忍不住眯起双眼，扶住最原的肩膀，惨白的指节颤抖着抓住衬衫的布料。最原不敢动，他短促地呼吸了两下，试探着问了句还好吗。</p><p>“…我没事…”</p><p>即便声音都有点变了形，王马还是咬牙说出了这么一句。后穴含着润滑和圣女果的残液，黏腻的液体附着在肠壁上，使冰凉的肠道原本还有种奇痒无比的感受，这种意义上的不适感在被插入的一瞬间彻底缓解，还有一种仿佛置身冰火两重天的快感，以此减轻了几分撕裂般的痛苦。</p><p>“…很快就…适应了…”</p><p>王马保持了这个深入到底的姿势片刻后，扶着最原的腰，自己动了起来。里面的褶皱已经全部被撑开，又分泌出更多肠液，显现出被调教得娴熟无比的魅力。</p><p>“哈啊…呜嗯…呼…”</p><p>嘴角不断溢出朦胧魅惑的呻吟声，宛如细软的丝绸，将最原的理智尽数闷死在极乐里。王马九浅一深地动作着，每当敏感点被擦碰到时都会发出更加婉转的呼叫，但由于羞赧还是小声地压制了音量，因此那勾人心魄的声音便飘忽地吹在最原的耳边。</p><p>…</p><p>最原此时突然明白了为什么那个世界的「最原」会对开发调教这码事乐此不疲，王马在他精心的训练下俨然已经成为了极品，或者说他是极品都委屈了他。每次抽插时，穴肉都会主动地一层层贴附上来，紧致到恨不得在后穴里留下记忆最原性器的模子。</p><p>“嗯呜…”</p><p>王马的骑乘式也有一点生涩，他平时的欢爱一般都轮不到自己主动去做，因此在抽插时还犹豫着观察最原的表情，忐忑地想着对方有没有舒服起来。不过在那之前自己就已经有点承受不住了，眼泪不知什么时候从眼眶中溢出，模糊了视线，以至于无法看清最原的脸。泪水随着抽插的动作掉下来，胡乱地落在最原的胸口上。</p><p>…啊啊…如果是终一…一定会嘲笑着说【竟然自己也能把自己操哭】之类的话…</p><p>想到这里，眼泪不自觉地掉得更加凶狠，王马一只手搭在最原的肩上，一只手撑着最原的腰，臀部自暴自弃地上下动得更加厉害。</p><p>“…终一…终一…”</p><p>含混不清的叫着对方的名字，逐渐加大的声音让最原本能地开始担忧起门外还在卫生间里唠嗑的预备科，于是他捧住王马的脸，抬起自己的腰，将自己快要到极限的欲望直接深入到底。</p><p>“啊唔…”</p><p>王马只来得及叫了一声，就被最原吻住了嘴。带着点余韵的音波在两人相连的口腔里荡开，撞得彼此的舌头都有些发晕。最原保持着这个姿势开始顶弄，每次都只抽出来一小点，但却会捅向更深的位置。一阵一阵的快感从穴肉深处涌出，刺激得王马数次不小心咬到最原的舌头，但对方只是帮他把牙关打得更开，依旧像个领导者一样温柔地带着他适应快节奏的欢爱。</p><p>“呜呜呜…”</p><p>王马被撞得有点神志不清，他在迷迷糊糊中深刻地体会到了这边的最原并不是完全童贞，起码他也非常清楚怎样才能让「王马」获得快感。而自己刚刚觉得他竟然会没有经验的想法…多么愚蠢…！</p><p>性器的前端大力地研磨着狭窄稚嫩的甬道，虽然无法顾及到敏感区，但身体却会因为过分的深入而兴奋得摇摆起来。两个人的舌头不断地交合收拢，并在一起又分开，唇角和舌尖淫靡的丝线在小台灯的光晕下显得暧昧之至。</p><p>在某个极限将临的时刻，王马下意识地收紧了后穴，最原也在接着抽插了两下后释放在了对方体内。绽放出的体液冲到了更深的位置，烫得王马不得不中断了亲吻，勾着最原的脖子，在他耳边发出一阵低而颤抖的叫声。</p><p>“…抱歉…射在了里面…”</p><p>“…没关系…”</p><p>穴口处流下了白色的浊液，暧昧又色情。两个人意犹未尽地喘着气，王马瘫在最原的怀里，发出一两声满足的呻吟。最原将他慢慢抱起来，在插在里面的性器拔出来时蹭到了敏感点，怀里的身体禁不住抽搐了两下。最原将自己的校服在身边铺好，王马乖巧地坐上去，随后歪头靠在了他的肩膀上，脑袋在衬衫上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“…终一，我想就这样坐一会…”</p><p>昏暗，恬静，空气里还带着一丝未褪的情欲温度。最原摸了摸他的头，淡淡地说了声：“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>六.</p><p>“…啧。”</p><p>最原终一烦躁地在台阶上停下脚步，四周环境一片漆黑，他手里拉着的锁链那端传来剧烈的反抗和牵扯力道，很明显是王马不想再继续走下去。</p><p>“下面有床，难道你想在这里就做？”</p><p>锁链那边愣了一下，随后愤怒地一脚向后踢过来。最原顺势一拉手里的锁链，将踹了个空的王马放倒在楼梯上。</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>虽然没有脸部着地，但肩膀磕到冰冷台阶的感觉也非常不好受，整条胳膊都麻了起来。王马忍着痛，膝盖被对方按在较低的台阶上，脸和上半身硌在稍高的台阶位置。感受到对方好像就在他身后，王马毫不犹豫地抬腿踹了最原一脚。最原显然没法在黑暗中全知全能，王马准确地踢到了他的膝盖上，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>“…真是不老实，不过你这样的性格，如果被做这样那样的事，反应会很不错吧？”</p><p>最原沿着那双腿向上摸去，很快找到了拘束服上束腿的两条带子。他将王马的腿并在一起，不顾对方的反抗，将那两条带子打了个结，使这两条腿紧缚在一起，也就没办法胡乱踢蹬。在确定对方没有反抗的手段后，最原才向他的腰间探去，摸到了裤子上的皮带。</p><p>“唔唔唔唔！！”</p><p>大声的抗议被堵在喉咙里，无论怎么挣扎都是徒劳。最原对这件拘束服的结构十分纳闷，在解开王马前面的皮带后有点无从下手，于是暂时拿出了塞在对方嘴里的领巾，开门见山的问：“怎么脱掉？”</p><p>迎接他的是意想当中的恶毒咒骂，王马口齿清晰毫不重样地搬出了从入间那里学到的一系列词汇，劈头盖脸地砸了最原一顿。</p><p>“吵死了。”</p><p>手里刚解开的皮带反正也没地方放，于是最原再次捏住对方的咬肌，迫使他张开嘴，然后将那条皮带中间的铜制矩环像口枷一样塞到了王马的牙齿间，再将皮带绕过后脑，固定好后打了个结。</p><p>牙齿和铜环碰撞着，含糊不清的声音还在继续：“…你这个只知道发情的公野猪…”</p><p>“看来是嘴上很不饶人，但会很容易兴奋起来的类型。”最原只是若有所思地分析着：“如果被强奸的话应该会很有新鲜和亢奋的感觉…哈哈，但谁叫我是你的恋人呢，发生关系都是理所应当的。”</p><p>“咳咳咳咳？？？？”王马气得直接被自己呛到。最原一边自顾自地说着羞耻度极高的话，一边接着在黑暗中摆弄拘束服。冰凉的手指在上半身游走，指尖无规则地探动着，划过的皮肤有些痒丝丝的刺激感。不过在翻找衣服的时候，最原倒是摸出了王马身上带着的润滑和安全套。</p><p>“…这是…”</p><p>王马暗暗发誓，如果在这种伸手不见五指的情况下，那家伙也能认出来他刚搜到的东西的话，等他回到镜子对面一定要好好珍惜那个纯真善良的最原酱。</p><p>最原没有辜负王马临时发的誓，他很快就轻轻地笑了起来：“原来你会随身带着这种东西啊？在期待什么吗？”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“不解释了？如果只有这种程度的话可不行。”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“那我就来多做一点你不喜欢的事情…”</p><p>“…！”</p><p>“这样的话…会有反应吗？”</p><p>“…滚！！”</p><p>最原眼疾手快，扶住了王马的腰，如同按住砧板上一尾灵活的鱼。宽大的拘束服向下滑动了一些，手掌恰到好处地摁在腰椎的位置，温热又光滑的触感让最原不由得吹了声口哨，他也明显感觉到身下的人颤动了一下。</p><p>王马贴身的长裤和里面的内裤已经被褪到双腿绑紧的带子位置，最原沾了润滑的手指正在摩擦着那张暴露在空气中的穴口。灵巧的指节探进去，均匀地在里面打着转，慢慢逼近熟悉位置的敏感点，有意地在上面按动摩擦，通过快感让紧绷的臀肉放松下来。</p><p>“唔…”</p><p>最原感觉到夹着自己手指的力度轻了一点，于是很快地插进去第二根，不急不缓地帮助王马放松起来。与平常不同，他显现出了前所未有的耐心，直到已经隐约能听见后穴里传来湿哒哒的声音后，最原才抽出了手指。</p><p>“咕…”</p><p>湿滑的穴口有些不舍地挽留了一下，被吸住的感觉让最原有点无法控制自己。他本来打算再多和这个龇牙咧嘴的凶残小猫咪多玩一会，但刚才的润滑过程实在过长，他已经懒得再等下去。王马好像也有了相似的危机感，他用力地将头向后靠，盯着身后的一片黑暗，困难地含着皮带环发声：“安全…套…”</p><p>“嗯？什么？没听清。”</p><p>明知道他是故意的，总统还是强忍怒火重复了一遍：“我说安全…呜！”</p><p>“晚了哦。”</p><p>尽管后穴里已经被研磨得全是肠液，在突然插进去的时候，王马还是忍不住发出一声惨烈的呜咽。最原阴恻恻地笑着，并未简单粗暴地一插到底，而是缓慢地深入，一点一点地撑开肠壁，将涂抹开的润滑扩散到所有被撑平的地方。王马有些吃痛地抬起后腰，脸色发白，口中无法咽下的涎液顺着皮带环流出来，从下颌滴到台阶上，屈辱感不言而喻。</p><p>“好紧…”</p><p>王马听到最原这么说，不知道是在感慨还是赞叹。但他说的话和他的动作完全不是一个频道的，后穴的性器已经开始了毫无章法的抽插，疯狂地在柔软的穴肉里撞击，痛得王马发出断断续续的惨叫。他的大腿被绑在一起，小腿却是打开的，不仅是为了方便最原找到合适的抽插位置，也是因为交合的动作而不自主地微微抬起，脚趾抓住鞋面，被拷住的双手十指也蜷缩了起来。</p><p>黑暗。暗门关上后，这里没有一丝灯光。也就是说，无论动作如何激烈，王马和最原都看不到彼此的脸。最原为这一点感到深深的遗憾，他非常想在「王马」的脸上看到一些欲拒还迎或者凶相毕露的神态。不过王马此时的声音还算差强人意，最原能想象到对方死死咬着皮带环，半张小脸蹭在地上，在身体前后的律动中依旧勉强回过头，用刻毒蚀骨的眼神盯着自己，虽然在哭却绝对不会掉下眼泪…</p><p>王马不知道对方在想些什么，只觉得后穴抽插的力道竟然又大了一些，撞得他呼吸紊乱，连着几口气都没换上来。混乱之中，他不禁开始揣测，如果在这边的「王马」也一直是这种待遇，他喜欢最原的那份心意真可谓感天动地…</p><p>平行世界的自己还真是值得同情，也难怪最原酱会对那种娇稚可爱的模样感兴趣…啊啊…以后要不要也装可怜给最原酱看，但说不定很大程度上会没用…</p><p>王马正在胡思乱想，腰窝突然被狠狠一掐，不禁痛呼一声。</p><p>“在走神？”</p><p>还不是在想你…虽然也不是你。</p><p>王马闷闷地呜咽了两下，现学现卖地假装可怜。不过最原听到他讨好的声音后似乎非常不满，又在腰上拧了一下，激得王马怒火中烧，于是后穴狠狠绞紧，毫不留情地给了最原一个直截了当的惩罚。</p><p>“…呵。”</p><p>听到这声有些愠怒的冷笑，王马乐不可支地摆起了小腿。虽然说不了嘲讽的话，不过这偶然的一次示威已经足够让他感到发自心底的愉快。</p><p>“…这才对。”最原的声音明显有些咬牙切齿，却依旧毫不吝啬地赞扬着王马的表现：“我想「最原终一」一定就是被你这种强烈的性格吸引住的，不过他竟然能那么宠着你，而不会费尽心思地打磨，实在让同为「最原终一」的我很吃惊啊…”</p><p>“？”</p><p>王马变得严肃了点，最原说出的话有些深奥，他需要花时间仔细解读一下。不过现在思考这种事显然不合时宜，因为后穴里还有一个不速之客插在那里。</p><p>“…说起来我忘记了，你没有训练过，应该不会仅仅满足于干高潮吧？”</p><p>最原这么说着，非常好心地腾出一只手，沿着后穴的位置向前找寻，握住王马的前端。</p><p>“呜呜！”</p><p>手心也冷得要死，这家伙不是人类，而是冷血动物吧？王马小幅度地扭了两下，尽力表现出自己的不满。不过反抗无效，最原一只手撑地，身体贴到了他的后背上，牙齿找到他脖子的位置，慢条斯理地舔咬起来。</p><p>“呃呜…”</p><p>亲吻的声音，牙齿擦过皮肤的声音，舌头缓慢地舔着脖子下的血管，如同叼住猎物咽喉的狼一般极具侵略的意味。王马感觉自己的耳尖烫得要命，最原在他脖子上留下痕迹的声音清晰无比地传入耳朵，把他的耳膜连同大脑都电得酥酥麻麻的，还有速度越来越快的心脏，如果不是嘴里还咬着皮带环，现在可能已经跳了出来。</p><p>最原的腰还在时快时缓地动着，在不同的抽插速度下，王马会发出不同声调的呻吟和喘息，就像敲复活节彩蛋或者弹奏木琴一样令人兴奋。前面的拇指按住敏感的铃口，指腹交替着按压与摩擦的动作，其余四指则上下律动，不断地刺激着那里分泌出更多的体液。</p><p>“呼呜呜…”</p><p>牙关被皮带环顶开，意味着王马根本无法克制自己的呻吟声，他只能卡拢鄂垂和舌根的一片位置，让自己的哀叫堵在喉咙里，但还是有一些支离破碎的声音不受控制，在空气中飘荡，带着上扬的尾音荡出一点。</p><p>前后夹击的极上快感让王马很快就支撑不住，射在了最原的手心里。不过欢爱并未就此结束，深知这一点的他也没打算输给随便就插进来的这个家伙。似乎察觉了对方的情绪，最原贴着王马的脖子低下头，几个亲吻试探性地落在他的脸上。一片黑暗中，嘴唇接触的脸颊非常滚烫，眼角却很湿润，果然就算是哭了也不会让自己掉下眼泪呢…从倔强得可爱这点来说，无论是哪个「王马君」都没有区别…</p><p>想到这里，他不自觉地贴近王马的耳畔：“…我再提醒你一次，没有安全措施哦…”</p><p>“呜呃！！”</p><p>身下的人猛地回想起这件事，后穴开始剧烈地蠕动起来，拼命想把里面的欲望挤出去。最原直起身，扣住王马的腰，狠狠地捅到最深处。</p><p>“呃呜呜呜不…”</p><p>王马痛得闭上了眼睛，又绝望地睁开。新鲜的精液将四周的穴肉烫得抽搐起来，腹腔内的高温让他眼神涣散，一时失神过去。</p><p>…</p><p>……</p><p>“起来。”</p><p>意识回归的时候，最原正扯着手铐的锁链，不耐烦地叫着自己。</p><p>大腿绑着的拘束服带子已经被解开，充当口枷的皮带也被取了下去。王马摇晃着起身，后穴里的液体黏答答的，沿着肠壁滑落，非常难受。</p><p>“咳…”王马清了清嗓子：“…既然都做完了，是不是可以让我回去了？”</p><p>“你当我想把你留在这边？”最原反问他：“赶紧换，换完滚。”</p><p> </p><p>七.</p><p>“…其实我刚刚真的在想，要是终一你是我的恋人就好了。”</p><p>凡吉舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，抬起一只胳膊，遮挡面前的灯光。他在和最原聊天，说是“聊天”其实也不太妥当，凡吉只是说了很多关于自己的事情，而最原负责安静地倾听。</p><p>“但果然还是和「终一」不一样…该怎么说呢，虽然温柔的终一也很好，但我并不是因为他温柔啊之类的理由才喜欢上他的。”</p><p>最原点了点头，这一点他也很有体会。</p><p>“所以果然要先试着拒绝那些暴行…？”凡吉说到这里，有点犹豫：“我会尽量适应的，因为我很想和终一平等正常的交往。”</p><p>“加油。”最原笑着给他打气。</p><p>外面的卫生间里早就没人了，整个二楼都非常清净。下午第一节课不知道开始了多久，这还是最原人生中第一次逃课，他在意识到这个板上钉钉的事实时也有点无奈。</p><p>“终一，我们出去吧？是时候结束这一切了。”</p><p>“好。”最原起身，然后扶着凡吉站起来。在看到地上那件校服外套的时候，最原顺便问了一句：“需要围一下吗？”</p><p>“不用了，十分感谢。”</p><p> </p><p>突然从黑暗中出来时，阴最和王马都花了几秒钟适应卫生间里的光线。</p><p>“喂，现在可以给我解开手铐了吧？反正我们都做了那种事，我也不会为难你了。”</p><p>阴最看了王马一眼，将那副皮革铐环取了下来。就在双手得到解脱的一瞬间，王马闪电般地出拳，在阴最脸上落下沉重一击。</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，骗你的啦！哈——这下才终于是爽快了。”</p><p>“诶？！”</p><p>耳边传来熟悉的声音，王马抬头，看向镜子对面。刚从希望峰男卫生间的杂物间里走出来的最原明显吓了一跳，站在原地不知所措地看着他。</p><p>“…最原酱！”</p><p>“呃、在！”</p><p>王马的双手在嘴边扩成小喇叭：“我最讨厌你了——”</p><p>“咦？？”最原手忙脚乱，他看着王马笑嘻嘻的表情，分不出他说的是真话还是谎言…应该是谎言吧？但愿如此…</p><p>“终一…”</p><p>凡吉拍了拍镜面，担忧地看着被打得跌坐在地上的阴最。后者抬头，红色的瞳孔淡淡地看了他一眼，无法辨明喜怒。他从地上站起来，拍了拍衣服上并不存在的灰，压低了一下帽檐，向镜子这边问：“什么时候回来？”</p><p>“…！”凡吉一瞬间有些惊喜。他有些感激地看了眼身边的最原，然后微微鞠躬：“谢谢你。”</p><p>“不客气…”最原这么说完，却又突然想到了什么，紧急叫住他：“啊，「王马」…”</p><p>“什么事情？”「王马」抬起头。</p><p>最原有些尴尬地清清嗓子：“…趁人之危，真是抱歉了。”</p><p>见到对方好像有些不解，最原继续补充道：</p><p>“就是，那个，媚药…”</p><p>「王马」有些愕然，惊讶地看了他一眼，随后恍然大悟地笑了起来：</p><p>“那个啊，其实是我骗终一你的啦。”</p><p> </p><p>八.</p><p>那样的超自然事件只发生过一次，从那以后，无论最原和王马怎么去二楼的洗手间里碰运气，都没办法再与另外一个世界的「最原」和「王马」相见。</p><p>“欸——太可惜了，我其实非常怀念那个最原酱呢，他可比你有情趣得多…”王马一边玩着水龙头里流下的水，一边悻悻地感叹：“说起来都怪最原酱平时不在我身上玩这些东西！如果当时知识储备够丰富的话，我就能解开手铐，然后打败恶龙，回到公主身边~”</p><p>“…是说谎吧？”</p><p>“是真的可以解开手铐！不要小瞧了我的开锁能力喔！”</p><p>“…”最原稍微回想了一下：“第一句。”</p><p>“嘻嘻嘻，被你发现了。”王马甩了甩手上的水：“你还没有给我跪三天三夜来道歉啊？”</p><p>“…”</p><p>果然一说起这个话题就可以看到最原酱心绞痛的表情，乐趣简直可以和看到最原酱脸红的表情一较高下。王马幸灾乐祸地凑上前去：“最原酱只要是面对我就会心动吧？其实无论哪种类型的最原酱也都是我的菜，在平行世界里也是我无比渴望地恋慕着你，真好啊…”</p><p>“…别说了…”</p><p>王马兴致勃勃地看着他最喜欢的两个表情混杂在了一起，就像一锅乱炖菜，摆在了最原终一脸上。他玩心大发，踮起脚尖：“那个啊，最原酱，你看这里没有人，而且我们还知道那个密室，要不要…”</p><p>“…”最原低下头，眼神里复杂的情绪交织在一起：“这种事情我们晚上再说，好不好？”</p><p>“哼——很会说话嘛，我还以为最原酱会一直守身如…”</p><p>后几个字来不及说出，就已经被堵在了嘴里。湿润的唇瓣快速又灵巧地贴上来，在王马的双唇上印下轻轻一吻。</p><p>似乎只持续了蜻蜓点水的瞬间，最原就已经起身，金眸里盛满了笑意：“所以，晚上再说？”</p><p>“…”灵魂暂时出窍的王马很快回归本体，脸颊上浮现不可遏制的大片红色：“…什么嘛！！最原酱果然是超级隐藏大色狼——！！”</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>结尾看起来可能会有些仓促，因为我写不完了，迫真</p><p>有一个小彩蛋，是那两位预备科闲聊的时候，提到的“祭典”“抬轿子”“挂彩色纸条”，是日本的七夕节习俗，所以今天是七夕</p><p>然后我本来是打算订三点十分发的（有姐妹跟我说ao3可以定时发，但我没找到在哪里设置），于是就卡零点了</p><p>最后非常感谢能够看到这里&gt; &lt;！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>